Hide and Go Invisible
by MasieRose
Summary: What does playing a innocent game of hide and seek with Natsu, Erza and Gray spell? T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Especially if you're invisible.


Hide and go Invisible

**Heyyaaa peopllleee! My name's Masie and, I've just had my 18****th****! AND this is my very first fanfic! I'm seriously in love with the coupling of Natsu and Lucy, and I'm…-Sniff- so upset that the episodes have stopped for a little while…but I do read the manga :D So I'm fine!**

**This is only a one shot!**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it!**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No…"

"Please?"

Lucy's eye brows twitched in agitation. Half an hour. Half an hour they had been bouncing back and forth and all for a game of hide and seek. "I swear…" She growled. "I will kick your own ass with your own magic if you don't shut your trap."

Happy appeared suddenly with one card saying Lucy and one card saying Natsu. "Round one! Take your votes, and all money will be eventually refunded!" He waved the cards in the air with a large grin.

Natsu grinned and crossed his arms across his chest. "C'mon Luce," He leaned closer, his eyes seeming to glint with all deviousness. "Or are you just afraid you'll be caught?"

Lucy huffed and glared at the pyro, crossing her arms across her chest, much like a child. "Fine," She stood and smirked slightly. "But you're counting!" And with that, she high tailed out of the guild hall- only to smack into Erza's tough steel armour.

"A game of hide and seek, is it Natsu? Gray and I would like to be involved if you wouldn't mind. As a side note, this will be a game where the seeker will have to chase the opponent." Erza suddenly grabbed Gray by the collar and held him above the ground. "And Natsu will be counting."

When Gray was eventually dropped, he rubbed his neck and glared. "Don't cheat, fire freak." And with that, he sped around the corner with Erza not too far behind him.

"BRING IT ON YOU ICE FIASCO!" Was Natsu's raged reply as he turned and started to count furiously.

Lucy blinked a few times and looked around her to see he stood with his back facing her and who was well into the 20's. Lucy flailed quietly and leaped out of the guild. "The forest? No…my apartment? KYAA! Too obvious! C'mon Lucy! Think!"

"COMEIN' READY OR NOT!" Lucy screamed and picked up her pace. She looked behind to see Natsu, and unfortunately for her, staring at her. "I FOUND YA!"

Lucy screamed once more and made a sharp turn into the Magnolia town and picked up her pace. She panted and turned once more. The sound of things exploding and people yelling wasn't too far behind.

"CAN'T RUN FOREVER LUCE!" Came Natsu's cackling laugh. Fire boosted his speed, and soon he was a mere few inches behind her.

Lucy smirked and made a quick duck and turn.

SMASH! CLANG!  
Lucy laughed out loud to see Natsu had smashed into an iron lamppost. Steam rose from his forehead. "That's cheating…" He grinned, wiping debris from the corner his mouth. "I don't like cheaters."

As the blonde woman ran, she stopped when something spongy lodged down her throat. She gagged and forcibly swallowed the thing. "What the…" She coughed and spluttered. "What on Earthland?"

"Luce?" The stellar mage froze and turned robotically. "Come out…come out where ever you aarree-" He sung playfully, tipping over bins and boxes.

Lucy smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you blind as well as dense, Natsu? I'm right here, idiot." She frowned when he went right passed her. "Natsu?"

"That's cheating, Luce. You can't use magic!" He gasped and pointed an finger in the air dramatically. "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY THAT LUCY WOULD CHEAT!" He sobbed with more drama then the rubbish plays that she watched as a kid. She frowned when a grin spread across his features, and a gleam entered his eyes. "I guess I can smell you out…"

"But I'm right in front of you-?" The words seemed to lodge down her throat. "I'M INVISIBLE?!" She cried, looking down to her- were they her hands? - And frantically threw them up and down. "EVEN MY CLOTHES ARE INVISIBLE!"

Natsu gained sparkles in his eyes and grinned evilly. "This would be a brilliant opportunity to-!"

"DON'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE THAN GETTING ME BACK TO NORMAL, IDIOT!"

After Natsu recovered from Lucy's mammoth blow to the head, he blinked and crossed his arms. Lucy sobbed a waterfall of tears. "What if I'm invisible forever? What if I'm never seen again? What if-"

"Shut up for a moment, tryin' to think."

"Well, that would be a first."

"Aye, that's cold!"

"Maybe thinking isn't the best thing to do, Natsu. Your limited thinking span won't allow it." Lucy smirked.

At this current moment of Natsu and Lucy's light banter, the pinkette looked as though he was arguing with himself. Some people of street passed with a look of amusement, bewilderment and- well, anything that describes utter terror.

"I've got it!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed. Lucy flinched and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah-?" And suddenly, her mouth was covered with something warm. Lucy's eyes widened to the point she looked as though something held her eyes open with planks and string. With her hands flailing in the air, Lucy quickly shoved him and away and wiped her lips with her invisible sleeved arm. "WHAT THE HELL-!"

"In those weird books that you write, either some guy-" Instead of saying the precise word 'kiss' he puckered his lips. -the random chick you made up, or-"

A dark and dangerous aura surrounded Lucy, and somehow, she didn't notice a major difference.

"_You've read…my…book?"_ She growled dangerously, swinging around a sharp looking piece of paper. Yes. The simplest object of paper is considered a danger when Lucy is angry.

"T-Think on the b-bright side! You're visible again!" Natsu cheered feebly, attempting to back away from the dangerous and wild looking female.

Natsu's pained yell could be heard throughout Magnolia, and the rage filled screams of Lucy smashed several windows.

Xxx

Erza sat at the bar with a cooling cup of tea in her armoured hand. Her eye brow twitched a couple of times. "Gray," She called. "Did Natsu succeed in finding you?"

Gray snorted and sat back on his chair. "The ice prick, apparently, was beaten up by Lucy."

Erza's grip tightened on the mug. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Gray realised without realising the mortal danger he was in. "Natsu was too preoccupied with chasing Lucy, and being beaten up, that he didn't bother in coming to find us." He frowned suddenly. "Even if you did wait five hours."

"Well," Erza growled and took a sudden stand. "It would have been less if you would have come and told me!" And with that, she sent him flying through the guild roof, snapping her head toward the intrigued crowd she had gained.

"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

They all snapped their head in different directions, whistling a tune that was apparently none existent.

**XD I was watching The Terror of Invisible Lucy and tones of ideas just came to me! I really home you liked it! :DD**

**READ AND REVEW!**

**Masie~~ **

**xxx **


End file.
